


Going Down

by brenduckurie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Prostate Milking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenduckurie/pseuds/brenduckurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He kept the condom “for emergencies”, as he had reasoned with himself. A hot boy was begging him to fuck him. This was an emergency.'</p><p>Or one where Dan likes Muse and Phil misses a meeting. They fuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, it took way too long to write, but it's finally done.  
> **WARNING FOR SLUT-SHAMING (in case anyone reading gets triggered by it/doesn't like it)**

Phil sighed, staring at his watch. He couldn’t be late. This was the most important meeting of his entire career. He was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator doors to slide open. When they eventually did, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. Anyone but _him_. The annoying as all hell neighbour that always – without fail – stayed up until 2am blasting Muse. His neighbour flashed him a grin, moving aside to let Phil in.  

Phil sighed, straightening his suit jacket and walking into the elevator. He was too mature to pay any more attention than he needed to. Phil pressed the button that signalled the floor the meeting was being held on (a bit more violently than necessary) before staring at the doors, watching them close as the elevator began its ascent. “So,” the brown haired boy said, tearing Phil away from his internal revision of the speech he was expected to give. “You’re dressed up. Oooh, even a briefcase. Snazzy. What for?”. Phil sighed softly, internally cursing, before looking over at the (obviously younger) boy.

“What’s your name?” Phil asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. His neighbour smirked a little, as though he were sharing an inside joke with himself, before smiling at Phil. “’m Dan. And you are…?” ~~Phil’s neighbo~~ Dan asked, and Phil just shook his head. “Running late. And Phil,” he replied, before the elevator violently jolted, before shuddering to a stop. It took Phil a second to realise what had happened, and to actually register it. Phil ran one hand through his hair, shaking his head. “Of fucking course…” he muttered, before hearing Dan laugh softly.

“And what are you laughing at?” Phil asked incredulously, kicking the elevator door softly and slumping against the wall. “You just seem so stressed. Like, just chill for a minute. How important could whatever is was have been?” Dan asked, and Phil just glared at him. “Obviously, you’ve never held a job for more than a week. It was pretty important, I could’ve gotten a promotion from it, but now I’m stuck in an elevator with Mr. Blasts-Muse-At-Three-In-The-Goddamn-Morning,” he said with a sigh, before pulling out his phone.

“I’m calling for help,” Phil said, before dialling the number printed on the ‘Emergency’ pamphlet that was taped on the metal wall. After five minutes (and a lot of distressed grumbling) Phil hung up with an exasperated sigh. “Five hours?? They can’t get any repairmen in here for five fucking hours??” Phil said, anger flooding his system suddenly.

“That’s, um, at the least, sometimes it takes up to twelve hou-” Dan started, before Phil glared at him again. “Did I ask for your opinion?” Phil said angrily, before sitting down, slumping against the wall and resting his head in his hands. “This can’t be happening to me…” Phil said, before he suddenly felt a warm body beside him. He snapped his head up, seeing Dan next to him. Phil just huffed, pulling out his earphones and beginning to listen to music, trying to filter out Dan.

About an hour later, he felt his shoulder being tapped softly. Phil rolled his eyes, before tugging out his earphones. “What do you want?” he said coldly, and Dan sighed. “Well, just to pass the time… we could play a game,” Dan suggested, and Phil raised his eyebrows, before sighing and nodding reluctantly. Anything to entertain the brat.

“Sure, let’s play twenty questions,” Phil said, and Dan froze for a second, seeming surprised by the fact that Phil actually agreed to play, before nodding and sitting down cross legged in front of Phil. “Okay, you go first,” Dan said, and Phil smiled. “Okay, um… where were you going?” Phil asked, and Dan bit his lip. “Work,” he said simply, before straightening his back. “Why are you so snappy?” Dan asked, and Phil clenched his jaw. “Because one of my neighbours blasts Muse until 2am and I’m tired. Plus I’m out of coffee,” Phil said, before smirking at Dan.

“I’ve seen you before. Where do you work?” Phil asked, and Dan froze (again) before looking down at his lap. “I’m just trying to pay off my student loans…” Dan mumbled, and Phil furrowed his eyebrows. “So… pornstar?” Phil asked, and Dan widened his eyes, before shaking his head quickly. “Oh my god, no, how much self-respect do you think I have? No, I work at the coffee shop a few blocks away,” Dan mumbled, and Phil just nodded. “Okay, uh, this has been fun, but I’m getting a headache, and I need to figure out what to do about the meeting thing, so if you could just be quiet…” Phil said hopefully, leaning back and resting his head against the elevator wall, closing his eyes.

“Oh… o-okay,” Dan said, sitting against the wall and looking down at his feet. The silence lasted all of five minutes, before Dan piped up again. “So, d’you like Muse?” Dan asked, and Phil gritted his teeth. Of course, Dan wouldn’t have kept quiet. Phil wasn’t that lucky. Phil propped one eye open, glaring at Dan. “Do you ever shut up?” Phil mumbled, sighing a little. “But like, do you like Muse? Or Fall Out Boy, or something?” Dan asked, and Phil clenched his jaw. “I swear to god, if you don’t shut up, I’ll-” Phil started, before Dan interrupted him with a cheeky smirk. “You’ll what? _Spank me?_ ”

Phil froze, before he rolled his eyes. “What is this, some cheap porno? No, fucking hell,” Phil spat, anger starting to heat up in his veins. “What’ll do you if I don’t shut up, then? How will you make me be quiet, _Philly?_ ” Dan mocked, and Phil snapped his head up, clenching his fists. “I swear to god…” Phil mumbled, trying to calm down. Dan smirked, sliding a little closer to Phil. “Come on, what would you do?” Dan asked, and Phil immediately stood up, seething.

“If you don’t want me to kill you right here and now I suggest you be quiet,” Phil said, his blood almost boiling, staring up at the metallic, reflective ceiling of the elevator in an attempt to calm down (he did _not_ want to go to jail for murder). Dan stood up, walking over to stand near Phil. “Oh, you want me to be quiet, Philly? How about you _make me_ ,” Dan challenged with a smirk, and Phil snapped.

He turned to face Dan, pushing him against the elevator wall. “How about I put that goddamn mouth to a good use, make you choke on my cock?” Phil threatened, making Dan whimper, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Little slut, you’ve been trying to get my cock this whole time, haven’t you?” And, really, Dan couldn’t argue, because _yes._

Phil pushed him a little harder, making Dan hiss at the slight pain. “I’ll tell you what’s going to happen. You’re gonna suck me off, and then I’m going to fuck you. But you aren’t allowed to come until I say so,” Phil said, and Dan just nodded desperately. “Pl-please,” he breathed, looking at Phil with hooded eyes.  

Phil stepped back, undoing his buttons and zipper quickly. “On your knees,” Phil said roughly, and Dan jolted to obey, dropping to his knees so violently the elevator shifted slightly. Phil looked around, making sure there were no security cameras before pulling out his (still flaccid, surprisingly) cock. Dan looked up at him with a quiet whimper, reaching one hand up. “C-can I touch you?” Dan asked, and Phil just smirked, bracing himself with one arm against the wall and nodding.

Dan immediately wrapped his hand around Phil, starting to move his hand up and down, making Phil wince at the dry drag. Dan looked up at him through his eyelashes, and Phil felt his dick start to harden just at the sight of Dan’s submissiveness.

It didn’t take Phil much longer to get hard, panting softly as Dan licked the tip of his cock gently and continued to pump his hand. “Come on, don’t have all day,” Phil said roughly, and Dan just nodded, slowly wrapping his lips around Phil’s member, quickly starting to bob his head as he clasped his hands behind his back. Phil bit back a groan, letting his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of the tight, wet heat.

“Gonna fuck your mouth,” Phil murmured, and Dan let out a needy whine, looking up at him. And _holy shit_ Dan was hot. Looking up him with blown out pupils, mouth around his cock and the feeling of him gagging around him was almost heavenly. Phil quickly thrusted his hips into Dan’s open and willing mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Phil felt – and heard – Dan choke, but he didn’t care, continuing the hard and rough thrusting rhythm he had quickly built.

It wasn’t Dan’s fault, really. He just loved how Phil’s cock felt in his mouth, and he – admittedly – always had a thing for choking. So when Phil quickly snapped his hips forward, forcing Dan to accommodate for his cock and making him choke, Dan moaned loudly, before coming completely untouched, dampening his jeans as he shuddered through it. He only dared to open his eyes and look at Phil once his cum has started to cool, opening his bleary eyes.

Phil was absolutely furious. He gripped Dan’s curls, pulling him off his dick and pulling him up to be eye level. “Did I _say_ you could come?” Phil asked, and Dan just whined, shaking his head nervously. Phil quickly pushed him against the wall, fumbling to undo Dan’s jeans. “Since, you’re so fucking desperate to come,” Phil grunted, pulling Dan’s jeans and underwear down quickly. “I’ll make you come until you can’t,” Phil said with a smirk, and Dan’s eyes widened, shaking his head. “N-no, Phil, ple-” he begged desperately, realising he had made a mistake.

Phil just smirked, grasping his soft and sticky cock, starting to pump him roughly. Dan was powerless, whining at the overwhelming friction. “Dirty slut, so desperate to come, aren’t you?” Phil asked, and Dan just moaned weakly, nodding. “Y-yeah, I’m such a – _nnngh_ – I’m such a-a slut,” Dan groaned, loving the tortuous feeling of Phil’s hand.

Time had blurred. Dan had no idea how long they had been there with Phil’s hand around him, days, months, maybe even _years_. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything had faded away, leaving only him and Phil and uncontrollable sensation, and suddenly everything was _too much_ and Dan was hurtling towards the edge. “Ph-Phil, please, I’m gonna come,” Dan warned, and Phil just grinned, a dark and dirty grin.

“Why are you telling me now? Do it,” Phil said simply, and then Dan was coming, his eyes rolling back in his head as he came all over Phil’s hand, arching his back desperately. “F-fuck,” he whined, and before he could even open his eyes again Phil’s hand was gone. Dan barely whimpered, propping one eye open and seeing Phil digging through his briefcase, quickly pulling out a bottle of lube.

Before Dan could ask why the _fuck_ he had lube in his briefcase, Phil smirked at him, walking over to him. “You’re going to be a good boy, and hold your arms above your head, aren’t you?” Phil said, gentle but at the same time firm. Dan nodded, quickly scrambling to hold his hands over his head. Phil just smiled, quickly slicking up three fingers and watching Dan. Phil walked back over to him, running his clean hand down Dan’s stomach, scooping up some of his cum and bringing it to his mouth.

He didn’t even need to ask. Dan immediately wrapped his lips around Phil’s fingers, moaning softly at the taste of himself. Phil bit his lip, feeling Dan swirl his tongue around his fingers. Once his fingers were clean, Dan pulled off them with a soft whine, before quickly getting the emptiness sated by Phil pushing one finger into Dan, groaning gently. “So tight, _fuck_ ,” Phil groaned, biting his lip as he started to pump his finger quickly, watching Dan writhe and whimper.

Phil quickly added another finger, not even five minutes later, hearing Dan gasp at the slight stretch. “F-fuck, Phil, please fuck me, I-I need your cock,” Dan begged, and Phil just smirked, angling his fingers in an attempt to find his prostate. “Only if you come again,” Phil murmured, and Dan whined, gasping loudly once Phil found his prostate. Phil laughed a little at the reaction, continuing to assault Dan’s prostate, making the younger boy nearly cry out from the overwhelming pleasure.

Phil had three fingers stuffed inside of Dan and they had ended up on the floor once Dan started to whine that he was close, the swirling in the pit of his stomach tightening into a knot and making his head spin. Phil bit his lip, pressing down hard on his prostate. And that was it for Dan. He let out a hoarse, broken scream, arching his back as he came onto his stomach. But this orgasm didn’t _stop_. Dan just kept coming and coming, coating his stomach with it as Phil continued to massage his prostate roughly.

Phil wasn’t paying any attention, just watching as cum covered Dan’s stomach, until Dan weakly grasped his arm. “Ph-Phil,” he choked out, and Phil noticed he has tears in his eyes, starting to run down his face. Phil nodded, pressing down again and watching Dan’s dick give a weak twitch, before pulling his fingers out, digging into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and taking out the condom that he kept (“for emergencies” he had reasoned with himself. A hot boy was begging him to fuck him. This was an emergency).

Dan just lay weakly, looking at his stomach as Phil rolled on the condom. Dan giggled a little, causing Phil to look up at him, sitting on his heels. “What’s so funny?” Phil asked, smiling a little, and Dan grinned up at him. “An hour ago you were stressing about missing a meeting, and now you’re about to fuck me,” Dan said in a giggle, and Phil just rolled his eyes, giggling as well. “Shut up and let me fuck you,” Phil said, and Dan instinctively spread his legs more, almost moaning as he realised he was completely naked while Phil was still fully dressed, tie and all.

Phil grabbed his thighs, pulling him over the floor to him, using one hand to position his cock at Dan’s hole, rubbing over it with a teasing smirk. “You want it, don’t you? You’re fucking desperate for it, even after coming _so goddamn much_ you still want more,” Phil said with a smirk, and before Dan could reply, Phil was pressing into him, and everything was too much but not enough all at once.

Phil started to thrust roughly, hearing Dan’s whines and whimpers as Phil thrust in and out of him, panting gently and letting out the occasional moan. “ _Still_ so tight, even after I fucked you with three of my fingers,” Phil groaned, and Dan just nodded, whining, looking up at Phil as some of his (now curly) hair flopped into his face.

Phil didn’t last very long but – in his defence – neither did Dan. “Fuck, yeah, ‘m gonna come,” Phil panted, his thrusting rhythm becoming erratic as he chased his orgasm. “Shit, m-me too,” Dan moaned, his toes curling at the unimaginable pleasure running through his veins. The sound of skin slapping was replaced with a gasp as Phil came, shooting into the condom as his arms shook. Dan came soon after him, sobbing dryly as his dick twitched weakly, barely managing a few droplets of come.

Phil pulled out once he had regained his breath mostly, pulling off the condom and tying it, putting it in his briefcase (he’d do something with it later). He zipped back up his pants, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make himself look slightly more decent. Dan was still laying on the floor, hole clenching as he stared at the ceiling. “I came _dry_ ,” he mumbled to himself, running one hand very lightly over his cock.

Phil sighed a little, pulling out some tissues and wiping the slightly dry cum off of Dan’s stomach. “Come on, you’ll get a rash if you leave it, everyone knows that,” Phil said, and Dan just smiled at him. “Do you still hate me?” Dan asked, and Phil smiled gently. “Yes, now get up.” he said, retrieving Dan’s underwear and jeans.

Less than ten minutes later, the elevator jolted as they started to move upwards again (what timing). Once they were safely pulled out of the elevator, Dan smiled at Phil. “So, uh, you still hate me, I still vaguely hate you, we should go out to coffee sometime and talk about our terrible, uncontrollable hatred towards each other,” Dan offered, and Phil actually grinned. “Sounds amazing, just let me know when. You know where I live, right?” he said, making Dan giggle. “Yeah, I-I’ll do that.” Dan said, stumbling down the hall towards the stairs, a deep blush seemingly permanent on his cheeks.

(It turned out Phil was wrong about the security cameras, and the watch guards got quite a shock going through the footage of that day).

**Author's Note:**

> I am a piece of trash and I apologise formally for this


End file.
